The Golden Hallows
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Harry and Zeke, are the Potter Twins. Everyone believes that Zeke is the Boy Who Lived; Harry is living in the shadows of his famous brother. Friendships will form in the most unlikely way; and the true heroes are the least expected ones.. wrong BWL cliche...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Description: **Harry and Zeke, are the Potter Twins. Everyone believes that Zeke is the Boy Who Lived; Harry is living in the shadows of his famous brother. Friendships will form in the most unlikely way; and the true heroes are the least expected ones.. wrong BWL cliché.

Everyone in the Magical World knew the story; how could they not their parents reminded them for the past ten years how grateful they should be for it. The story typically went like this: _You know who was a Dark Wizard and tried to kill the two potter twins, One of them caused Accidental Magic and is now the Boy Who Lived. _

Some people added extra details, some completely changed the story. Their only real evidence to what happened came from Albus Dumbledore, who admitted he himself, wasn't exactly sure what had happened. The only ones present couldn't give the account; The Potter Twins were only a year old and No One's heard from Voldemort in almost ten years.

It has been ten years since, as many, many wizard families had told their now heading off to Hogwarts children. The first years were buzzing around trying to figure out how to get on to the platform. The ones returning were searching for their friends.

It was also Joe Racker's first day at working at King's Cross Station. His job was to help bystanders find their platforms.

He stood there in the station. The first person to walk up to him was a little girl, around ten or eleven, with silky blonde hair. In one hand she held her suitcase and in the other she was holding up a caged owl.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked. Joe gave her a smile anyway. "Can You show me where Platform 9 ¾ is ?"

Joe's smile fell. "I'm, there is not platform 9 3/4" The little girl blinked her eyes. She laid down her suitcase and reached into her pocket. She glanced over some paper, looked around the station, and then left.

Two minutes later, a boy, also around eleven, walked up to him. The boy held a suitcase in one hand as well, but in the other he was snuggled up to a fuzzy black cat.

"Excuse me, Sir? But can you tell me where Platform 9 ¾ is?" The boy asked.

"There is no such thing" Joe told him. This happened Fifty-three mores times.

Joe was about to lose his mind. An eleven year old boy with raven hair came up to him. The boy had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Can you tell me where platform nine ¾ is?" The boy asked.

"That is it! You are the Fifty-Fourth kid who has asked me that today!" Joe screamed "I don't know what kind of sick joke this is all you little brats are trying to pull, but I have had it!" With that he stomped away.

Soon after he pondered for a second that there may have well been a platform nine ¾ and since he screamed at a little child, he was now going to get fired.

Hermione Granger stopped short from asking the guy how to get on to her platform. Suddenly, she felt asking him would only provoke more anger out of him. She looked up at her parents who too were shocked at the guy's actions.

"Sweetheart, are you sure it says platform 9 3/4?" Her father asked. Hermione nodded her head.

She stretched her head to glance over at Platform nine and saw a girl around thirteen run into the wall between Platform nine and ten.

"I think I just solved our predicament" Hermione told her parents.

Ron Weasley trudged behind his many brothers and little sister. His mother conducted them.

She looked around the station. "Every year packed with muggles. This way to the Platform 9 ¾" She called out to them, mainly to Ron who was dazing off and almost colliding into a train.

They stopped in the middle between platforms nine and ten.

"Alright, Percy" Molly Weasley "You go first" After Percy, She called for Fred to go.

"But He's not Fred, I am" One of the twins shouted.

"Sorry, George" Molly Weasley told him.

"Only Joking, I am Fred" The boy said. The twins then disappeared through the wall.

Ron was getting ready when a boy came up to them.

"Excuse me" Harry asked.

"Hello dear" Molly Weasley told "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too" She gesture over at Ron. She told them both how to get on to the platform.

Ron stared off into space as Harry ran through the wall.

"Alright, Ron, you're turn" He heard his little sister say. Ron snapped out of his daze.

"What?" Ron asked. His mother gestured towards the wall. Ron grinned and ran through and onto the platform.

Ron searched around the station, trying to find the boy who his mother had helped. He found him boarding the train, and Ron followed him.

Harry glanced around the train. He was in search of his brother, Zeke Potter. It shouldn't be that hard to spot someone famous could it? Harry turned around and almost collided into Ron.

"Hi" Harry said to him. "You wouldn't happen to know a Zeke Potter, would you?"

"You mean The Boy Who Lived?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Yep, He's my brother; I'm supposed to find him the minute I get on the train"

"I haven't seen him" Ron told him "Blimey, I didn't know the Boy Who Lived had a brother?"

The two boys felt the train take off. They moved into the first empty compartment they could find.

"How could they? Zeke's too famous" Harry said.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I was that lucky. You only got the one brother to worry about. I've got five older brothers" Harry stopped listening half way through Ron's speech of his older brothers' accomplishments. His attention didn't really get caught again till Ron pulled a sleeping Rat out of his pocket.

"This is Scabbers by the way." Ron said. The compartment door slid open and in walked Zeke Potter.

Zeke sat down beside Harry. Zeke cast a glance at Ron. "Who's this?"

"Ron Weasley" Ron answered. Zeke looked more interested in the rat than what Ron's name was.

"He helped me get on the train" Harry told Zeke. Zeke nodded his head in understanding.

"We both better get in Gryffindor" Zeke muttered. "Do you know how shameful it would be to have the brother of the Chosen One put in hufflepuff" Harry shrunk down in his seat. He didn't know what Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff were just quite yet.

"What about you?" Zeke asked Ron.

"My brothers are all Gryffindor" Ron answered "but I guess Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad, not compared to being put in Slytherin"

"I would leave Hogwarts If I got sorted into that house" Zeke said.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"That's the house You-know- who was in" Ron explained.

"Voldmort" Harry said.

Zeke stiffened while Ron gasped. "Harry" Zeke said "We don't say the name"

"Sorry" Harry muttered "I'm not trying to be brave or anything I just…"

"Well, you know now" Zeke stated.

Hermione Granger was sitting in her loud compartment. She was trying to read Hogwarts, A History for the tenth time. The people in her compartment were behaving like monkeys. She flipped the page in her book when a shriek came from down the hall. The compartment door slid open and in walked a boy with big ears and buck teeth.

"My toad, Trevor! He's missing" The boy wailed.

"Want me to help look?" Hermione asked. The boy nodded his head and the two began searching for the toad.

"I'm Neville by the way" The boy said.

Hermione nodded her head. "Hermione" She told him. Neville went down one end of the train, while Hermione went down the other. Everywhere she went, other students were screaming and tackling each other.

She opened up the first compartment she came to and peeked inside.

Zeke, Harry, and Ron turned to see Hermione as she entered into their compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville's lost one" She said. All three of boys shook their head no.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Holy Cricket, You're Zeke Potter" She gasped. "And you're Harry Potter!"

"How do you know that I'm his.."

"I've read each and every one of our course books, and know them all by heart. I've also bought a few more for a little extra reading. One gives a brief bio on Zeke's family, mentioning that you were a Squib. I guess you're not considering that you too are heading off to Hogwarts. I was ever so thrilled yet surprised when I received my letter. I come from a muggle family, my parents are dentists. I was so excited that I thought I get a head start. I've only practiced a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for" She said real fast "For example…"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She aimed it at Harry's glasses. "Oculus Reparo" She said. Harry flinched. He then took off his glasses. They were fixed!

"I'm Hermione Granger" The girl told them. "And you are?" She asked the only person she knew nothing about.

"Ron Weasley" Ron said with his mouth full. He had taken a bite out of the snack his mother had packed him.

"Pleasure" Hermione said as she left the compartment.

Neville got on his hands and knees in search for Trevor. "Trevor! Where are you?" He called out a bit more, crawling down the aisle.

"Well look who it is," Neville heard an all to familiar voice. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was flocked by his two cronies.

"If it isn't Longbottom" Draco sneered. "What are you doing on the floor? Lost that stupid slime ball you called a toad again?" Draco walked around Neville, leaving the boy in search of his toad.

Neville had secretly hoped the boy would've been sent to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. It was one thing to get bullied every so often by Malfoy, but now it was going to be done on a daily basis. Neville shivered, and continued looking for Trevor.

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station. The first years were called over to Hagrid. They each got into boats and swayed over to the castle. They were ushered over to a staircase.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Said Professor McGonagall. She explained to them the rules of Hogwarts, and how they were soon to be sorted into one of four houses: Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and HufflePuff"

The doors opened and the bustling first years entered into the Great Hall. One by one they were called to sit on the stool and have the sorting hat placed upon their heads. ..

Hermione Granger nervously awaited her turn to be sorted. She was finally called up after Seamus Finnegan.

She sat down on the stool, as the hat debated where to put her.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted at once. The students sitting at the Ravenclaw table cheered and shouted.

A few more students were called between Granger and Longbottom. Neville plopped himself down on the stool while jiggling Trevor in his hands.

The Hat too waited awhile before announcing "Hufflepuff!" Neville almost fell off the stool, racing to get to his table.

Harry stood there beside Zeke, watching his fellow classmates get sorted into their houses. Harry didn't know what to think of them. Professor McGonagall finally called out his name.

Harry edged up to the stool, his knees wobbling. He sat down on the stool. The hat took forever, deciding where to put him. It was roughly debating between Slytherin or Gryffindor.

"Slytherin!" The hat exclaimed. Harry jumped off the stool, only to be met with a glare from Zeke.

Zeke's turn had silenced the whole school. Of Course, Everyone would want to know where The Boy Who Lived would end up. The hat didn't take a second in deciding "Ravenclaw!"

Zeke looked a bit upset with himself for a moment, but soon found himself making his way over to the Ravenclaw table.

More and more students were sorted till there were only two left to be sorted; Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zambini.

Ron tripped on his way over to the stool, with tons of laughter from his classmates following after. He sat down on top of the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted within a second of being placed on his head. Ron sighed with relief and ran towards the Gryffindor Table, tripping once again on his way over. Blaise was put in Slytherin.

The Feast Began. ….

_**Tell me what you think…Thanks for reading…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP…**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews!**

Harry was late for his first potions class. He sprinted down the hall, trying one more time to see if the classroom was this way. He bumped into Zeke.

"Come on" Zeke said, he grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled him towards a door that was half-opened. Harry peeked inside to see a lot of children inside of the potions class. Harry entered into the classroom, aiming towards the section the Slytherin students had gathered at. He didn't dare to sit anywhere near Zeke.

Zeke hadn't taken him being sorted into Slytherin all too well. He didn't have to say anything to Harry, his glares were enough.

Harry sat down by the pale, blond boy who was in his dormitory. He glanced over at Zeke who was sitting beside the only other Ravenclaw sitting in the room. Snape began with roll call (Like every other class) and like the other classes, Snape paused when it reached the _Potters_.

Snape had made it quite clear at the start of term banquet that he disliked Zeke. But now, Harry was gathering a feeling that perhaps Snape didn't like all Potters, even if Harry was into Slytherin.

At the end of class, it seemed the only student Snape liked was Draco Malfoy, the pale boy who sat beside Harry.

"So your brother's the Zeke Potter" Draco commented while Harry was picking up his books. Class was dismissed and the students were struggling to get out the door.

"Yes" Harry answered. He didn't glance at Draco or anything; he just wanted to get out the door.

"You're not like him are you?" Draco asked. Harry groaned inwardly. All day long people had bugged him about his brother, who he hardly knew himself.

"I guess not" Harry said with a shrug. Draco grinned.

"Well, then, maybe you're not that bad, Potter" Draco said before leaving.

Harry rolled his eyes, not quite understanding what the boy had just said.

The rest of the day was quite peaceful. The teachers hadn't had a less stressful day in forever. None of the students were goofing off (except for the Weasley Twins) and all in all everything was going much smoother.

Yet around five-thirty it all started to go a bit downhill. Neville Longbottom was sitting down in the library, reading the Daily Prophet. His gran sent him an owl saying his cousin Toby was in the paper. Sure enough on page four, there was an article discussing a new store that had opened in Diagon Ally. Toby and a few other employees were waving at the camera in the picture.

Neville smiled to himself, and flipped to the front page of the Daily Prophet. **Gringotts Break-In Latest.**

Zeke searched through the crowd of students to find his brother. He spotted the boy following Malfoy and his gang. He grabbed a hold of his brother, and pulled him away.

"What do you think you're doing hanging out with Malfoy!" Zeke shouted. Several of the nearby students stopped their petty drama to stare at another.

"Umm, I don't know, they've been much more helpful than you've been since we've arrived" Harry said.

Dumbledore stood at the end of the hall with McGonagall. "Hmm, what's your opinion, Minerva?"

"Are you sure you want to repaint the hallways, Professor?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "The hallways have been this color for over hundreds of years. It's about time we change them" He pulled out a few pieces of different colors and magically levitated them near the wall.

"But I'm not precisely sure which one" He stated.

A loud piercing scream came from down the hall. Mr. Longbottom came sprinting, while hyperventilating. He was waving the Daily Prophet in the air.

McGonagall looked over her shoulder. "Albus, Professor Quirrell is talking to himself again" She stated.

Professor Quirrell looked quite shaken. He mumbled a whole conversation through the hallway.

"I've asked him countless of times to get some help" Dumbledore said. "Goodness knows all the man has gone through in his life. He just a bit too stubborn"

Neville ran around the corner, still screaming like a maniac.

"So what about the blue?" Dumbledore asked. Minerva looked a bit closer at the blue swatch.

Fred and George were hidden behind a statue. They had devised the most brilliant prank ever, and were in desperate need of a test run.

"Should we start?" George asked.

"About another minute" Fred told him.

A bunch of students were now surrounding the bickering Potter Twins. The two were in a scream fest. The two looked as if they were about to whip out their wands and curse each other, when a shrieking Neville sprinted right through them, pushing them and a few others to the grounds.

Professor Quirrell was shaking in his boots. "I'm sorry, Master" He whispered. "I just, I just, I just I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" He screamed the last part.

Fred and George had lit their little invention. It exploded a purple slime across the hallway, flinging it on Zeke, Harry and Neville. Some of the purple slime flung into Professor Quirrell's wide open mouth. His face turned a shade of green, and he started to gag at the nasty taste of the stuff.

The walls were now covered with the purple slime. Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at it; the two remained untouched by the prank.

"What about this color?" McGonagall asked, gesturing to the purple slime.

Dumbledore pondered it for a minute. "Umm, no, no, it would clash too much with the new rug"

Harry covered in slime, got up from the floor. "I'm just trying to fit in" He told his brother. The other students had made a run for it the minute they got covered in slime. Shrieking themselves, they ran to get cleaned up. The only students left in the hall were Neville, Zeke and Harry.

"I'm trying to help you" Zeke said "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort"

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks" He said coolly. He walked off away from his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- Some of the text was taken directly from the book! **

**Here is the third chapter for The Golden Hallows...**

Neville Longbottom began to quiver. "What, what do you mean I'm banned for the rest of the year?" He asked. Madam Pince tilted her nose in the air and headed back into the library.

"We do not scream excessively in the library, Mr. Longbottom" She said as she entered into the library. Neville whimpered. Grandmother was going to be so disappointed in him!

The other students were buzzing around with glee. Halloween was in a few days and they were all excited. Decorations were set up all around the school. The only place that had yet to be devoured with pumpkins was the hallway Dumbledore was having painted.

Harry Potter was more excited than anyone else. He hadn't necessarily enjoyed his last few Halloweens, having spent them with the Dursley's.

He followed Draco and Draco's friends down the halls. In the crowd of students, He passed Zeke who pretended to not have noticed him. Harry stopped and spun around to catch up with Zeke.

The two had not spoken since their "fight" in September. Harry caught up to Zeke, and grabbed his arm.

"Hi, Harry, I've gotta go" Zeke said shrugging him off.

"Wait," Harry called after him "Zeke, you're my brother. We should at least try to get along"

Zeke shrugged his shoulders. "Why? Do you have any idea what it's like being the Boy Who Lived when everyone knows that your brother was placed in Slytherin and hangs around Malfoy"

Harry shook his head. "What about Sirius Black and his brother? One was in Gryffindor and the other in Slytherin"

"Sirius hated his family and moved in dad's when he was in school" Zeke said "But they're both Death Eaters, so I guess they have something in common"

"What do you mean They're both Death Eaters?" Harry asked. "I thought Sirius was Dad's best friend"

Zeke rolled his eyes. "He was until he betrayed our parents. He told You Know Who about our family's whereabouts almost ten years ago"

"Really?" Harry asked "I had no idea"

Zeke laughed.

"You have to give me some credit. Since Dumbledore dropped me on the Dursley's doorstep I had clue that I was a wizard, or that I had a brother. I didn't know Dad was still alive, I was told my family died in a car crash!"

"Dumbledore!" Zeke exclaimed. The two brothers began heading down to the staircases. "When Dad was released from St. Mungo's, he went completely mental when he found out Dumbledore had sent you away?"

"Dad didn't know?" Harry asked.

"He was unconscious for about four days" Zeke explained. "Dumbledore showed up to him at the hospital. Told him all that happened, that I was deemed the Boy Who Lived, Mother died, and that you were shipped off to our relatives because you were most likely weren't going to posses magic"

"But couldn't he have stopped him, brought me back to live with you, in the wizarding world" Harry asked.

"He tried, but he just couldn't. Some type of magic was interfering with it" Zeke said. Zeke then offered to teach Harry how to play Quidditch. Zeke was the new keeper on the Ravenclaw team, which was rare for a first year to join on the teams.

They raced to the Quidditch field, Zeke bringing along his Nimbus 2001.

Ron Weasley felt his face flushing red as he walked past Fred and George. The boy had been caught winning a wizard's chess game; and McGonagall had urged him to join the school's chess team. There was only one problem; He was the only member.

For the few days, everyday in the evening time He'd meet alone in the Gryffindor Common room and play chess against himself. It wasn't a very thrilling time. He wished he could be on the Quidditch team like his older brothers, after all, Quidditch was loads more exciting than wizard's chess.

On Halloween morning, Harry woke up to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start makin objects fly, something they had all been dying to try for a while.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry had been partnered with Zeke. Draco had been partnered with Blaise Zambini. The sitting beside Harry, Seamus Finnigan had been partnered with Neville. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, He noticed that the boy who rode with him on the train, Ron, he remembered, was partnered up with the girl who had introduced herself to them on the train.

It didn't take less than an hour for everyone to know she was the smartest student. Zeke complained about her that day before, on how she was an annoying busybody.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!"squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important,too-never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest"

It was very difficult. Harry and Zeke swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Harry noticed that beside him Seamus was getting impatient as well, and had prodded his and Neville's feather with his wand and set fire to it. Neville had to put it out with his hat.

Ron wasn't having much more luck.

"Wingardium Leviosar" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"Stop, stop, stop"Hermione Granger snapped. "You're going to poke someone's eyes out. Besides you're sayin git wrong. It's Wingardium Levi-o-sa not Leviosar."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviousa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh,well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class.

The rest of the day seemed to take forever, till finally it was time for the Halloween feast. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, makeing the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry sat beside Goyle and some third year Slytherin. He was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came spring into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Proffessor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll-in the dungeons- thought you oughta know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar from the teachers and faculty. The students sat in silence, with blank stares on each of their faces.

"This is an outrage!" Dumbledore said once the staff members had calmed down. " I just had the dungeons painted to match the fourth floor. Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Harry stood up but was immediately grabbed by Dumbledore. "I know this must be completely traumatizing for you, Harry"

Harry could hardly get a word out before Dumbledore moved him over to the Ravenclaws. "Perhaps you'll feel a lot safer if you were with Zeke. Ah, Zeke, watch Harry why don't you, he's a bit sensitive about these sort of things!"

_Sensitive! I'm not that sensitive _Harry thought as he was ushered alongside Zeke to Ravenclaw's common room.


End file.
